


Show and Tell

by musikurt



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is intrigued by something Q says and intends to follow-up on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

_"Sometimes a trigger needs to be pulled."_

_"Or not pulled. It's hard to tell which in your pajamas."_

Bond stared forward for a moment. "By the way, I'd like to see them."

"What?" Q gave him a confused look.

"Your pajamas." The agent turned to the younger man and smiled.

"But-- what does that _mean_?" Otherwise a genius, Q was not the best at picking up hints in cryptic social conversation.

Bond rested his hand on Q's thigh. "I think you know quite well what I mean."

Q felt a lump in his throat and swallowed. "I-- My-- I mean--"

"Shall we get out of here? Art museums are a bit too stuffy for me." He stood and waited for his companion to do the same. "Which way to your flat?"

Q stood but didn't move. "I really don't think we need to go there."

"I told you, Q, I'd like to see your pajamas. Unless you keep them elsewhere - which may very well be the case knowing your type - I believe, yes, we _do_ need to go there." Bond shot him a grin.

"I'll fetch us a cab."

 

The ride over was quiet and uncomfortable - well, uncomfortable for Q, at least. He'd worked up his confidence before the meeting, but it quickly faded once the conversation seemed to go off course. There had to be something else going on here, surely, and he was running through scenarios in his head to try to decipher the true purpose of this trip.

"Here," Q said as the cab came to a stop.

"Quaint neighborhood," Bond said, eying the buildings as he stepped out of the cab. "Do lead the way."

Q nervously led the agent through the gate and up the stairs to his walk-up. He fumbled for a moment with the keys before unlocking the door and letting them both inside.

Bond was impressed at what he saw beyond the door. He wasn't entirely sure what he imagined Q's home to look like, but certainly something a bit less traditional than where he found himself. "Nice," he said quietly. "Expected a bit more evidence of your love of technology."

"I'm not a complete nerd," Q replied, a hint of defensiveness in his voice. "Besides, the flat was an inheritance from my aunt."

"Ah, I see," Bond smiled as he nodded toward a floral tapestry hanging over the sofa.

Q nodded. "Why are we here again?"

"You're not very perceptive, are you, Q? I'm slightly concerned now that you're responsible for anticipating what I might need in the field." He sat down in the middle of the sofa. "I told you: I want to see your pajamas."

"Seriously?" Q could tell he was blushing - something that seemed only to amuse the agent further. "I usually just sleep in a t-shirt and boxer shorts."

Bond nodded. "On with it then -- or rather 'off' might be the proper word."

"You're kidding, no?" Though still confusing and a tad surreal, the prospect was starting to seem oddly exciting.

"Does it look like I am?" Bond leaned back slightly in his seat. "I'm waiting."

Q disappeared into his bedroom for a moment. He looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. There had to be a method to Bond's apparent madness. He had been raising his eyebrows like he was implying some sort of sexual motive, but Q knew of Bond's "ladies' man" reputation. It was more likely this was just some lavish way of embarrassing or hazing him. The idea was not at all comforting to him, but it made him feel less uncertain about what would happen when he returned to his guest. He threw off the shirt he'd been wearing and tossed on one of his sleeping t-shirts. He let his slacks drop to the floor and stepped out of them. One last look in the mirror later, he turned and left his bedroom.

During Q's absence, Bond had done some disrobing of his own. He was sitting on the sofa in his undershirt and boxers, the rest of his clothes stacked neatly on a nearby chair. He tapped the cushion to his left, inviting Q to come sit by him.

Bond broke the silence as Q reluctantly sat next to him. "They suit you. I gather you're quite productive in this, no?"

"Sometimes." Q had not been entirely sure how to respond.

"Care to show me how productive?" Bond put his hand on Q's thigh. He could feel the younger man tense and he allowed his hand to slide off onto the sofa between them. "I believe I may have been too forward."

"No-- It's--" Q protested. "It's just-- You're--"

"007? Secret Agent James Bond?"

"Well, yeah."

Bond let his hand return to Q's leg. "Not here. Here, I'm just James, a man who likes the way another man looks in his pajamas." He could feel Q relax slightly at his words.

"I feel the same way, you know," he replied as his own and rested on top of the agent's. "About the looking good in-- you know."

"I do know," Bond whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. Q's lips were soft and Bond could tell it wasn't his first kiss. He had not wanted to make assumptions, but considering Q's interest, he'd wondered about the chances of him wandering into uncharted territory. Certainly would not be the first time he'd done so.

Q, feeling adventurous, slid his hand under the front of Bond's shirt. He'd seen him shirtless a few times when he passed him working out or performing a physical test of some sort. Feeling his muscles for himself, though, Q wondered if his eyes had not done the man justice.

Bond grinned as he saw the outline in Q's boxers change and begin to grow. "Have you ever--"

"Once," Q whispered, cutting Bond off mid-question. "Friend at university."

"Good?" He pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside.

"Enough. Never found the right guy to go again." Q slid his hand under the waistband of Bond's boxers. "Glad I have now, though."

"Guess I will have to stay until morning, then." Bond said with a grin, pulling Q's hand back and helping him out of his own t-shirt.

Q leaned back so he could see his face. "Why's that?"

"So I can see you in your pajamas again." He reached down and pulled off Q's underpants. "But for now, it's my turn to show you something."

"Tit for tat?" Q grinned up at him.

"Superior to any of your gadgets, if I do say so myself."

Q teased Bond's waistband with his finger. "Going to pull it out and actually show me how you use it?"

"With pleasure, Q. With pleasure."


End file.
